


Carry a Piece of You

by IllyasJames



Series: Mix it Up Challenge [23]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Ice Skating, Love, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pets, Revelations, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 07:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15359094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Yuuri grew up knowing four things;He loved the Ice and skating on it.He had a daemon that was far more cheeky than good for him.He had a soulmate somewhere in the world that would bring his soulmark to the surface.He might 'like' Victor Nikiforov way more than one would normally like somebody they admired.Things Yuuri did not know growing up.The feeling is mutual and their daemons already knew this.





	Carry a Piece of You

**Author's Note:**

> I love Mix it up challenges. 
> 
> This one is for [ Winrael ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winrael/pseuds/Winrael), thank you or your fantastic options. Especially your ideas on which daemons they should get. 
> 
> Currently working on a lot of different things. My Big Bang project, the Omegaverse week pieces, and some other things, so these really help to break that tension and allow me to have some fun. :}

The world was cold and glistening with falling snowflakes. Yuuri loved it, especially when he had his skates tied to his belt and Shirogane running ahead of him to the pond behind his family's onsen. He really lucked out with getting a daemon that loved the cold and the snow and the ice as much as he does. 

"Yuuri-kun hurry up. If you don't catch up I'll have the ice all scratched up before you can put your first skate on." The daemon ran off, it's chosen form fitting splendidly in the world around them. Yuuri ran after them in a sprint knowing too well that they would do as they said. 

Yuuri's mom had been surprised when right after his birth his daemon had formed alongside him in his crib, after all before Yuuri every Katsuki had gotten a daemon that looked like a bird or a monkey. They had expected his to be either one, instead his turned to look like a fox. Only recently they had found out he looked like a Corsac fox a type of fox not common in their region of Japan. Mari had joked it meant Yuuri was meant to travel. Shirogane had told Yuuri he would love to see more of the world. 

Deep inside Yuuri would like to do so too, but there weren't that many people that traveled in their world, too afraid they would miss their chance to meet their soulmate. Yuuri sits down on the bench next to the pond and rubs his chest, the exact spot his soulmark would appear once he and his soulmate would kiss for the first time. Yuuri was only fourteen, there was enough time to find the one for him, most of his classmates were already 'testing the waters' so to say. 

Even his two best friends had done so for fun, Yuuko had made them pick straws who she would kiss first. He never got his chance when the marks bloomed up, and it had only been a light peck. Secretly Yuuri had been glad, he liked Yuuko but it would have been weird. He wanted his first kiss to be special, he wanted it with somebody that he already felt was his. 

"Yuuri, Yuuri," Shirogane turned towards him after making a nice clean circle on the ice "do you think that if you train good enough maybe you could join one of those traveling Ice shows. Just like that cute boy you like." The daemon gave him a quick wink before scattering over the ice again.

"Shiro!!!" Yuuri stumbled on the ice ready to give chase to the daemon. "I admire Victor, that is completely different. Not many people his age have already headlined their own show, he is one of the best. I could only pray that I will ever get half as skilled as he!" 

Yuuri makes a short turn followed by a spin when he's only a foot or so away from Shiro. Both or so laugh about Yuuri slipping out of the spin and landing on his butt first. Yuuri wipes it off and starts practicing some of the moves he had seen in the last ice show his aunt had taken him too only a few weeks ago. 

He and Shiro end up on the ice for hours, going through routines or simply playing tag with one another. By the time they are finished the ice looks like there had been dozens of children skating on it not just one. On their way back to the onsen Shiro keeps asking if Yuuri is really going to try to get in an Ice show.

"You are more than just a small town boy, I can feel it. The world is calling and I bet your soulmate is waiting out there for you." Yuuri just lets out a groan and steps inside, wisely ignoring his daemon for now. 

Both stop in their track when they find a large brown bear slumped down in the entryway, lazily being deflead by Hiroko and Mari's monkey shaped daemons. When they spotted Yuuri Hiroko's Fuyu turned and poked the bear awake quetering in the language all daemon spoke among each other. It did not take long for the bear to stir and sit up, looking at Yuuri with very bright eyes. 

"Ah yes. This is indeed the little one my Celestino saw." A loud rumble came from his chest. "Good. Clean your skates boy, he wants to talk to you." After that the bear simply dropped back down again leaving Yuuri with his mouth agape. 

"Go on boy, they are waiting." Fuyu scrambles over and grabs his skates. "I'll clean these for you and bring them once I'm done." 

Yuuri gives a few slow nods before handing over his skates, telling Fuyu how to take care of them even though she'd done so enough times to know. It's just they are his skates and Yuuri feels the need to be protective of them. Once he feels a little more confident he squares his shoulders and walks into the common room, his shoulders slump when he only finds his aunt Minako and some strange man singing drunken songs towards the tv set. 

A loud roar makes Yuuri jump and exclaim an undignified squeak, this causes both drunkards to look around. To his amazement the man gives him one look and starts grinning. he then turns to Minako beckoning her to come closer as if to whisper in her ear, except he grossly misjudging his volume. 

"You were right. That was indeed the kid I spotted this after noon. How had you been so certain." 

MInako pushes him away smacking him over the head for yelling in her ear before answering in no lower volume. "A boy in his early teens skating the latest Ice show routines with a daemon fox that shines like silver. Unless somebody was keeping a very good and guarded secret from the whole town there was simply no other option." 

"Ah." Celestino nods as if that makes perfect sense then he turns to Yuuri. "You my boy will be a star of the Ice shows. Not yet as you are a bit too rough but in a few years I want you to come join me in Detroit and I will make certain you will be a household name." Yuuri opens his mouth to respond but closes it when celestino's head touches the table and all life seems to have been drained from him. 

Minako simply point with the sake bottle and howls that she won as he lost. She then puts the bottle to her lips and finishes it. 

Realizing nothing else might happen for a while he goes and cleans the bottles they already empties before going into the kitchen to see if his father needs any help. His father's daemon a very simple looking sparrow who had some long flourishing name but was simply called Aki by everyone else gave him an appreciative look before swooping down and telling Shiro not to take anything before it was done. Aki never bothered speaking in the daemon language, except that one time when Shiro had joked he probably didn't know how. Fuyu and Haruka had toppled over laughing when Shiro had to endure a very lengthy lecture in their speech. 

That evening Shiro had crawled up against Yuuri and first started to talk about the world outside of Hasetsu, maybe even outside of Japan. But Yuuri had only been eight at the time and his dreams had still been simple. After all he had only just found skating to be even a bigger passion for him than dancing. 

Celestino is mostly functioning again around dinner and, after giving Yuuri's skates a good one over, he declares he is planning to really help Yuuri become a star. Before they are done eating the man already set up a training schedule for Yuuri, telling him to keep him updated on anything. To Yuuri's amazement the man simply makes a few calls to get Yuuri into a small local contest. Nothing big but it would help to get him get a feel for skating in front of an audience. 

For the next four years Yuuri's life revolves around his school and his skating, if he's not training he's competing. Many of his classmates joke that Yuuri will miss his true love if he goes away. It is after all common knowledge that people that travel never really meet their soulmates. Some of the girls, and a few boys, that have kissed around already but did not get their marks try to get Yuuri to kiss them on the last day in school, but he finds a way out of their ambush when Shiro tips over a large bookcase. 

Less than a week later he and Shiro are on their way to Detroit where celestino has his training facility. He didn't know what he had expected, after all Celestino had already flown him to some of the shows they had done, Yuuri knew how many people were involved, still when his cab turned the corner and he realized the large skating center and surrounding compounds were his home for the next few years his anxiety rose astronomical.

For weeks he felt guilty that the first image his new roommate had seen of him was of him hunched together in the backseat of the cab desperately breathing in and out of a paper bag the cabby had provided. It had taken him about as long to realize that Phichit actually only had one daemon, that the other two critters he had on him at all time were actual hamsters, and that only happened because Sigfrid had gotten upset about something or another and had started complaining about them. 

That same night Phichit had found Yuuri glued to the tv in the common rest area completely enthralled by a live showing of one of Victor Nikiforov's shows. He had guessed Yuuri was a fan from the amount of posters, but the look on his roommates face had made him pull Shiro aside and ask just what level of fan Yuuri was. Shiro looked at Phichit for a moment before grinning. 

"I'm fairly certain that if they ever get on the ice together Yuuri will either completely self detonate from anxiety or blow everybody of their feet in his need to prove he deserves to be on the same ice to begin with." 

After that he had rejoined the viewing, just in time to see Victor step of the ice and draping his sable shaped daemon around his neck. The daemons black fur a nice contrast to Victor's ashen locks. Shiro crawls unto Yuuri's lap and rests his head on Yuuri's shoulder accepting Yuuri's absentminded strokes with a content ease. 

Yuuri and Phichit slowly grow into the headlining names for Celestino or Ciao Ciao's, as Phichit calls him, shows. Then on the eve of Phichit's Twentieth birthday the request comes in. 

Yuuri looks up when Ciao Ciao from the side of the rink seems to be waving him over like a mad man, a grin on his face as if he tries to rival Pesce, he slowly skated over followed by Phichit who had become his best friend and closest confident. They were so close some joked they had kissed and gotten their marks, but other had disclaimed it as they were certain Phichit at least would have said something about it. Both reach the boards at the same time.

"Yuuri fantastic news. I just received a call from Yakov Feltsman, you know who he is right?" Yuuri can only nod, a lump dropping in the pit of his stomach. 

Just the other night Yuuri had performed one of Victor's exclusive compositions and had Phichit record it so that he could sent it to Yuuko and his family. That recording had found its way on a fansite due to the enthusiasm of Yuuko's triplets. Surely Yakov called to tell them he was going to sue Yuuri, but he could not understand why that would make Ciao Ciao smile. 

Unless Yuuri's faltering mess at the Midwinter show had made the man want to finally cut ties with him and...

"Yuuri!" Phichit throws his arms around him, nuzzling his nose under his ear. "That is fantastic! I wish I could come." Yuuri looks at Phichit in amazement, why would phichit cheer about Yuuri getting fired and sued. Ciao Ciao roaring laughter fills his ears. 

"You can. I convinced them that if they really want Yuuri they will need to have you there too. I'm even coming after all we are working on that program and their facility is the best." 

"Go? Go where?" Both Phichit and Ciao Ciao look at Yuuri as if he did something odd. Phichit pulls his face at a near inch of the other man's nose.

"Katsuki Yuuri, do not tell me your brain was making so much noise you completely missed the fact that we were asked to come over to Russia and skate along in Victor Nikiforov's next Ice show. Apparently the man saw you skate his routine, looked you up and now wants you." Phichit grins. "He wants you Yuuri." 

So okay maybe passing out had not been the best reaction, but neither was the fact he had done so simply because he had stopped understanding how proper breathing worked.

Less than a month later he was on a plane to St-Petersburg, Shiro on his lap, Phichit live blogging in the chair next to him. He smiled and made statements at Phichit's fans when ever he was asked but he knew a lot of those fans did not like Yuuri as they thought he was either Phichit's soulmate or took up too much of Phichit's time and stopping him from finding them. Phichit claimed a lot of them were also Yuuri's fans who simply followed Phichit because it was the only media exposure outside mandatory show interviews Yuuri ever did. 

Arriving in St-Petersburg was something else as well, they were picked up by Victor himself, Victor, his daemon, his dog Makka, and more press Yuuri and Phichit had ever seen clumped together before. The questions that were thrown at them were so jumbled not even Phichit's trained ear could really pick any out. 

Victor proved to be far more suited to these kind of situations then either simply waving them through the crowd to a waiting limo, ushering them both in before making a few comments to the press in Russian. He then calmly slipped in as well and they were off before his seat belt was fully on. He gave them both the greatest grin.

"I was so happy when Yakov told me you were coming Yuuri, and Phichit I am honored you will debut that routine in my show. I'm certain you two are filled with questions, but I know how it is to fly from the one country to another so do not worry. I have arranged for the two of you to have a large suite at the compound where you can relax and wash the dirt of the flight off. First though if I might ask how long have you two been..." 

Victor's hand moves between the two of them in a slow movement making Yuuri blush and Phichit grin. "Well Mister Nikiforov I'll have you know that me and Yuuri have been together now for five years. We both started at Ciao Ciao's shows together and were put in the same dorm room." Phichit wraps his arms around Yurui and nuzzles his cheeks causing Yuuri to let out a squeaking sound that stirs Sigfrid. Who huffs before crawling out of the pocket to climb into Shiro's fir and sleep there. 

"Ah... I see." Victor's voice sounds defeated. "That is indeed quite some time." 

Yuuri nods. "Without Phichits support I'm certain I would have never gotten as far as I am today." His smile grows radiant. "He is the best." he blinks rapidly. "Well you are the best skater... I mean I admire you greatly... It's just that his support..." 

"Don't worry Yuuri. I understand. I'm just happy that somebody with your talent has found somebody that is their to help him achieve his potential." 

Once at the suite both boys are left to be shocked, completely forgetting the odd look that had been on Victor's face. 

"Holy anything anyone believes in Yuuri. This isn't some dorm room, or even hotel room. This is a bloody apartment." Phichit looks around. "An apartment that even has a second floor." Both go up the stairs to find three bedrooms there. One master on the left and two smaller ones that share a bathroom between them on the right. 

Declaring the master too decadent for either of them they leave it for Ciao Ciao ones he joins them. They each pick a room and wash up, get some sleep, and then get dressed for the dinner Victor told them he would treat them on. 

One look at Victor when he stands before the door makes them realize that perhaps they should have packed more formal and less leisure wear. Victor luckily doesn't mind and calls the restaurant to reset the reservations by another few days, then he takes them to a place that is more to the style they were dressed. Victor simply leaves the suit jacket in the car and rolls his sleeves up to give himself a more relaxed style.

So what if Yuuri is so busy staring at Victor's arms he kinda forgets to eat properly, it's not like Phichit reminds him of it instead of constantly snapping pictures. 

The training for the Ice show are gruesome and fantastically invigorating at the same time. Victor's choreographies are on the edge of madness and his desire for Yuuri to dance some exotic seductive dance nearly drives Yuuri into quitting. 

It's on one of those afternoons, just hours before the show has it's first private viewing to see if all the elements work together, when Phichit is on a different part of the ice working with Celestino, that he snaps and runs off to the dressing rooms. Victor comes right after him not allowing him to give up. Yuuri just bursts out in tears. yelling how he's not strong enough, how he can't do what Victor deserves, that he is letting him down.

"Please Yuuri, I don't know how to handle people that cry. I never know if I should slap them or kiss them." And I can't slap you and it would not be honest towards Phichit if I kissed you."

"What the bloody hell has my best friend to do with if you can kiss me or not!!" Yuuri doesn't care he's yelling. "I'm the only judge in that, and you are right it would not be fair if you only kissed me out of pity. I will not have my first kiss spoiled with that." 

Yuuri rubs his cheeks clear from tears and turns back to the main rink leaving Victor standing in an empty dresser a look of exasperation on his face.

That afternoon the rundown goes without much of a hitch, the only shock was Yuuri tossing in a jump he had not previously done giving Victor a very defiant look afterwards. It goes so well Victor insists on them doing one of the encores he had made them rehearse. So there Yuuri was dressed like his idol, skating a duet, a pair dance, meant to show and converse love. Just before the ending all the other skaters would come on the ice to make spins around them before in the final moment to strike their end pose. 

That is when Yuuri tossed caution out of the window, his blood was boiling form the adrenaline of completing the dance flawlessly he never even thought of it. He simply took Victor's face between his hands and pulled him down in a kiss. It was soft, it was tender, and both pulled back with a loud gasp when they felt a sharp tinge on their chests.

Victor's fingers worked Yuuri's shirt open in seconds to see a mark starting to form, when Yuuri saw that he too undid the knots of Victor's shirt his fingers caressing the mark forming their. 

So what if the reviews the next day were only about them getting their marks. So what if one nasty paper, who was hence barred from all Victor's shows, had only posted a photo of Phichit crying in Seung-Gil's arms while Chris was seen cheering the kissing couple on. So what if people actually got mad for Yuuri being the soulmate to Victor Nikiforov.

What mattered was that he was the soulmate to Victor, and that in his joy of seeing Yuuri kiss Victor Phichit had kissed Seung-Gil and well... his tears had been of utter joy. Shiro had been more than happy to tell Yuuri he had taken long enough to figure it out, after all had Shiro not trying to get him to understand for years. 

"And after all the trouble we went through to even look the part." It was the that Yuuri noticed that Shiro's silver color was indeed like Victor's hair and his own hair was the same as Victor's Sable daemon. Who walked up to Shiro and curled around his feet, both of them looking very pleased with one another.

**Author's Note:**

> You want your own?  
> Go to this [ Form ](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1w87w5oFSjJwE3qNk5wKhaCPoBlIkmxPt_0JBybSbIN8) and fill it out. :}


End file.
